captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyfoogle
A Skyfoogle is an Order (Group of Species) of Terrifying Flying Creatures. They are the Fiercest Animals in the world: Most of them can kill a Person in a Few Hits, Summon death plums and Punch with their Fingernails. They were First Studied in the 1300s or 1250s. Yet, Little is Known about the Skyfoogles. Scientists Debate a lot about the Class of this Animal: it doesn't Fit with the other Animals and probably will remain Officially Uncategorized for many Years to come. Types of Skyfoogles Normal Skyfoogle (Skyfoogleis Genericus) The Normal Skyfoogle is Most Common skyfoogle recorded in history. Even though they look like Sonic the Hedgehog, they are not that Fast, but Fly quite Easily because of the Aerodynamic Spiky Blue Hair. They weigh about 1 Kilo and have a Tail Span of 2.5 Meters and many of them are Killed because of their Extravagant Fur. A Normal Skyfoogle can kill a Group of 20 Humans with ease, so you probably need a Giant Mega Robot to see it, and was the One Investigated by a Mysterious Man who Put a Tent in a Park. Demonic skyfoogle aka Bloodfoogle (Skyfoogleis Demonicus) The Demonic Skyfoogle, Commonly known as the Bloodfoogle is the Creepiest Skyfoogle known. Very Few People have Lived to Tell the Tales of this Deadly Creature. It has the Same Size as the Normal Skyfoogle, but Weighs Twice as much. It gets its Name because they Originate from Hell and because they Drink Blood from other Animals. Their power is vampire S U C C, a move that Sucks all Blood from a 15 Meter Radius. If you Encounter one of these, "Quick! Get out! Get out of here!". Snowfoogle (Skyfoogleis Arcticus) This Skyfoogle has a very Interesting Life. It starts Quite Small and Peaceful, around the Size of an Owl, Encountering Wildlife. After a while, it chooses an Animal and Devours it. After that Crucial Moment, the Snowfoogle Begins to Grow to about 10 Meters in Dameters, but it Keeps its Weight. This way, it can Flow up High, in the Cold Air. It has become a Mature Snowfoogle. You can Encounter Baby Snowfoogles in Scandinavia and Isolated parts of Siberia. If you Encounter a Mature one, don't try to Run: YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY. Icefoogle (Skyfoogleis Antarcticus) The Icefoogle species has been Extincted for over 50 thousand years, when a human, Harrybobothousandbo, stepped on Antarctica. Luckily, this Wonder is Preserved to this Day, because of Icebergs that Carry Fossils of this Creature. The Fossils can become Alive and Start Flying around in the Ice, sometimes Lifting the Iceberg into the Air, at High Altitudes. Plumfoogle (Skyfoogleis Ultimatus) The Plumfoogle is the most Powerful skyfoogle of them all. It can Control the Plum Essence of itself and Change its Form as it Pleases. It can Summon not only Death Plums, but all Kinds of Plums, such as Magic Plums found on The Island Of The Plums. That's why The Harrybo Company has tried forcing Plumfoogles to give their Magical Plums, but they Refused and Plumformed into a Tomato.Category:Characters